


Love Triangle (Thug!Levi x Commander!Reader x Squad Leader Erwin Smith)

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT smut, Aot commander, Commander Reader, Drama, F/M, Farlan - Freeform, Isabel - Freeform, Lemon, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Noble Reader, ODM gears, Romance, Scout leader aot/snk, Sex, Smut, Thug Levi, aot - Freeform, aot lemon, attack on titan - Freeform, erwin x reader - Freeform, hange - Freeform, jeolous Erwin Smith, jeolous Levi Ackerman, levi x erwin x reader, mature - Freeform, mike - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, snk lemon, snk smut, thug, thug levi ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: You are the Survey Corps Commander. Your superiors indicated that ODM gears were being illegally used by three thieves in the Underground. They have assigned you to go to the Underground with your best scouts to retrieve the ODM gear from the thieves. Little did you know you would come across one of the most feared, admired and respected thugs in the Underground city, Levi Ackerman.On the other hand, Squad Leader Erwin Smith is in love with you. Let’s say the arrival of Levi Ackerman to your life is not very welcomed by Erwin. What will eventuate with this love triangle?
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 inspired by AOT scene:  
> https://youtu.be/MWvSW6wepbA 
> 
> Forgive me. I wrote Farlan throughout the story, but the correct name is Furlan. Furlan Church is Levi’s friend together with Isabel.
> 
> This work will have multiple chapters.
> 
> I’d like for you to request me any idea you’d want me to write a story about involving Levi Ackerman with reader. It can include other AOT/SNK characters. Please comment your ideas! I’ll make a list of them and do a compilation with all the stories for you to enjoy! ❤️
> 
> I accept requests in English and Spanish. ☺️
> 
> Rules:  
> I will not accept requests with any inappropriate content involving children.

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 inspired by AOT scene:  
https://youtu.be/MWvSW6wepbA 

You are at your office with Erwin. A Survey Corps scout suddenly opens the door.

You: ?!!!

Scout: Commander! The horses are ready just like you ordered us!

You: Scout!!! Don’t you know how to fucking knock?!

Scout: !! S-sorry, C-commander!

You: I hate it when people get in like this!!!

Erwin was just sitting there in front of your desk with arms crossed. He looks at you and smiles at your explosive reaction. Its like he enjoys watching whenever you snap.

Erwin: Commander, its ok. Take it easy on the scout. Its not like we were doing anything...improper.

Scout: ...I’m so sorry...

You: You better knock next time or I’ll make you run 20 laps!!

Scout: S-sorry, ma’am!

You: Commander for you! ...

Erwin: Scout, what about their ODM gears? Are they ready?

Scout: Y-yes, sir! They are well equipped!

Erwin: Good. That’s very important. Thank you scout.

Scout: Yes, sir! Permission to leave, Commander.

You: You may leave...

The scout runs away from your office.

You: Ugh!

Erwin: Y/N, you need to work on your anger management. You are very impatient and short tempered with your scouts. Its ok to be strict but soft sometimes too.

You: He didn’t knock.

Erwin: You didn’t lock the door either.

You: ...Doesn’t matter. People should always knock before turning the damn door knob.

Erwin stands and approaches you. He lifts his hand and gently grabs and caresses your chin.

Erwin: Scared that someday they catch us...kissing?

You burst in laughter nervously and remove Erwin’s hand away from your chin.

You: ahahah!! Oh, Erwin. You caught me by surprise once, but it won’t happen again.

Erwin: That’s not what I felt the other night we spent together... You were quite...passionate.

You: ! ...It was just the heat of the moment...nothing else. Like I said, won’t happen again. It was just a one night only thing... among two best friends...And it should stay that way.

Erwin: Can we be friends with benefits then? I don’t mind as far as I have you in my arms and wake up to you once in a while.

You: N-no! ...Erwin, no. That...can’t happen. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, because you are really my dearest friend.

Erwin: Why do you always reject me? You and I are single, almost same ranks...Don’t you know you are every soldier’s dream woman?...You are my dream woman...

You: I’m sorry, Erwin...I just see you as my best friend.

Erwin: Again with that?...Is it that you like someone else? A scout maybe?

You: Lol. No. I’m not interested in anyone. Just let me be. I haven’t found the one yet.

Erwin: ...Alright. I’ll let you be...Whenever you want to have kids, call me. I am willing to sacrifice myself for that cause.

~Erwin smiles.

You: Eh?!! What do you mean sacrifice yourself for that cause? That’s what you’d like. In your dreams...Besides, I’m never having kids.

Erwin: What?!

You: How could I under these circumstances?! It’s not a thing for me. I’m very busy with my work.

Erwin: Y/N...

You: Please, Erwin...Let’s talk about something else...

Erwin: Ok ok...So...Have you ever been to the Underground?

You: No, but I feel prepared to go. Why?

Erwin: We need to be extra careful. That place is filled with assassins. If something were to happen to you...I...

You: Erwin... I know how to defend myself...you are underestimating me. I don’t like that. Stop overprotecting me...

Erwin: ...I’m sorry... I still see you...as a noble...I remember you back then in your younger days where you were this fragile noble girl...and I was your bodyguard...

You: Erwin... Stop. I’m a Commander now. I might’ve been born and raised within a wealthy family, but being considered fragile had me annoyed. That’s precisely why I left. I knew I was capable of so much more.

Erwin: ...I know...

You: My parents even tried to arrange a marriage with a man much older than me from another noble family. The dude just wanted me to be in a dress all day, have like 10 kids, talk fancy, and have this royal lifestyle. Fuck all that. I wanted to do something for myself, for my country.

Erwin: And you already are. You are a very admired and respected Commander. Heh. Whoever marries you will become the luckiest man alive.

You: Erwin...What man would want a fierce, short tempered, impatie-

Erwin: arrogant, potty mouth, bossy, aggressive, psycho, disorganized...

~Said Erwin teasing you.

You: ...

Erwin: beautiful, talented, strong, smart, brave, independe-

You: ...Erwin, please...

Erwin: ...

You: ...We need to get going... Let me get my cloak and we are ready to go.

Erwin: ...Ok...I’ll go get mines, too. Go ahead. I’ll meet you there in a second.

You: Ok.

You head out of your office and reunite with the Survey Corps scouts outside HQ. Erwin arrives, too.

You: We are heading to the Underground, a land of no law and order! So be careful. Our goal is to retrieve the stolen gear.

Scouts: Yes, ma’am!

You: Let’s go!

The Survey Corps scouts, Erwin and you ride your horses all the way to the Underground.

At the entrance...

Erwin: Let’s leave the horses in the entrance. We can’t risk them. We will enter from here using only our ODM gear. Keep your eyes wide open. Stay aware of your surroundings at all times. This place is not for the weak. Either you survive or die in there.

Scouts: Yes, sir!

You: As discussed before, the plan is that we are on the search for three people, two men and a woman. Let’s stay together. If it seems reasonable for you to get away from the group, it should be informed and a partner should be with you! Never go alone! Am I clear?!

Scouts: Yes, Commander!

You: Good. Let’s move!

You all enter into the Underground. Hours passed but no signs of the three people, only information from the locals.

Scout: Commander! We have information.

You: What is it, scout?

Scout: Apparently they not only stole the ODM gear from scouts, but are very skilled using the them, too. Among them is the thug leader, Levi Ackerman.

You: And who the fuck is that?

Erwin: Hmm... An Ackerman... not good news.

You: Why is that?

Erwin: The Ackermans are a very powerful bloodline of assassins. Their genes are still unknown, but they possess a power that surpasses that of a normal human. Let’s say they become super humans. Protecting and killing is their thing. I’m surprised they actually still exist. They were being hunt down. Probably he is the last Ackerman alive.

You: Ah, perfect. I’d love to make his fucking bloodline extinct. That way we get rid of those rats for good.

Erwin: Commander...

You: What? It’s true. Anyways, I’d love to see with my own eyes this rare specimen and his skills. How the fuck can these three perfect the use of the ODM gear without proper traini-

In that moment, you are interrupted by seeing three figures gliding with the ODM gears like pros.

You: What the fuck?...There they are! After them!

The Survey Corps follow the three figures in their ODM gears. After a while, with a lot of struggle, the scouts were lucky enough to catch two of them, a male and a female, but the last man was nowhere to be found.

Scout: Commander! We have two of them!

You: Excellent job! Keep them in custody until the third one is fou-

Scout: Commander!!! Look!!! The other man is attacking Squad Leader Erwin!!!

You see Erwin struggling with the third person.

You: Erwin!!!

Erwin: !! Ackerman...

The Ackerman is death glaring at Erwin with while holding a knife near his face. Erwin is trying to block the attack with his ODM blade. The man is really determined in killing Erwin. The Ackerman cuts Erwin in his neck near his jugular vein. Erwin starts bleeding very badly.

Erwin: Nghaaaagh!!

~Erwin puts a hand on his neck to prevent blood loss.

You: Erwin!! _Shit_!!

~You swiftly charge against the man to push him away from Erwin. Your blade clashes with the Ackerman’s sharp knife covered in blood. Erwin retreats into safety with the help of two scouts. Now the fight is between you and the Ackerman.

Scout: Sir, are you alright?!

~runs to aid Erwin. Quickly helps him to stop the bleeding.

Erwin: Nghn! T-thank y-you, scout... That man...is a fucking demon! ...Ngn... shit...

Scout: Sir! Don’t speak. We will aid you right away.

Another scout: The Commander...don’t leave her alone! She is fighting the Ackerman!

Scouts: Commander, let us help you!

You: No! I’ll take him myself!

Scout: ...Didn’t she say to not be alone?...We can’t but she can? ...She is so stubborn...

~Says a scout to the other scouts in a low voice.

There you are in mid air, blade clashing with the Ackerman’s sharp knife, and death glaring at each other.

You: So you must be the famous Levi Ackerman, huh?

Levi: ...

You: I guess you are. I’ll interpret your silence. You thief!!

~You try to cut Levi but he dodges.

Levi: Tch!

~He tries to stab you but you dodge too.

You: Did you just try to stab me?!

Levi: Bitch.

You: Eh?! For your information, I’m the Commander, asshole!

You two kept fighting, gliding around, getting inside and on top of the ceilings of the houses. It became a Hide and Seek game between you and Levi. All the scouts were mesmerized watching how amazing you two were with your ODM gear and how brave you were to be after the Ackerman on your own.

Levi suddenly disappears in one of the houses.

You: Where are you, you little shit?! Hiding like the rat you are?! Come out! Afraid of a girl kicking your ass?! I’m going to cut you in pieces like a damn titan!

Levi then appears from behind you with his knife. You turn around but barely dodged his surprise attack. Levi cuts your cheek.

You: !! Bastard!!!

~You glide away with your ODM gear.

Levi: You won’t get away.

~He swiftly moves behind you and kicks you to a nearby ceiling.

You: ! Nghn!

~You fall and roll but manage to recover quickly and glide away again, but noticed you were running out of gas, so you hide for a moment thinking for a plan.

Levi: _Impressive_... _so this is the Survey Corps._

~Levi also glides in his ODM gear across the place looking for you.

You: _Shit. I’m running out of gas. I have to do something... ?!_ _I know...I’ll use his two friends as bait. He will have no other choice but to surrender. That’s it! I just have to get out of here before he finds me._

Levi noticed from afar his two friends were caught by the Survey Corps. He got distracted for a moment.

Levi: ! Farlan...Isabel...tch.

When you glided out of the building through the window, in that exact moment Levi was gliding by. Your eyes meet in surprise. You had no idea he was passing by that same instant in front of the window you got out of.

You and Levi: ?!!!

~You both couldn’t dodge and crashed into each other, fell hard and rolled on the ground. Instinctively, Levi wrapped his arms around you to protect you from any harm. His body practically acted on his own free will.

You: ?!!!!!!

~You got confused at the sudden protective act he did. As you both fell on the ground, you end up on top of him facing each other. His arms still around you wrapped tight like a hug. Levi opened his eyes and made eye contact with yours, and noticed what just happened and how close you were to his face. He was definitely confused.

You: ...

~You look directly into his steel blue eyes and blush.

Erwin saw everything from afar and how you looked at Levi. He closed his hands into a fist while looking at the ground in sadness.

Erwin: ....

Levi: ?!!!!!!

~He lets go of you immediately and pushes you off him. He quickly stands up and charges against you again with his sharp knife.

Erwin: ?! Commander!!

You: !!!

~You block his attack with your blade. He was strong. You tried to push yourself into him trying to corner him against a wall, but Levi was definitely stronger and didn’t even move an inch. He was holding on in the same spot.

Levi: Tch.

You two are glaring at each other straight in the eyes.

You _: What was that all about...He absorbed the fall...and protected me? Now he is trying to kill me?_

Levi: _Why did I protect her?! What the fuck was that about, Levi?!_

Erwin: Stop it already, Ackerman!

You and Levi keep death glaring at each other.

Erwin: Take a look around you! It’s all over! We got your friends! You have no choice but to surrender!

Levi sees Farlan and Isabel in shackles under the custody of the Survey Corps. _  
_

Isabel: Let me go!!! Aaaah!!! I’ll bite you!!!!

~Isabel says kicking around like a little kid.

Levi: Isabel...

Isabel: Levi-Bro! Get out of here while you can!

Farlan: Levi!

Levi: ...

~He wasn’t going anywhere without his friends Farlan and Isabel. Levi was really annoyed because he had no other choice. Levi glares at you and let’s go of the knife. He surrendered.

The scouts are in awe by the accomplishment.

Erwin: Commander, the shackles...

You: Thank you, Erwin. Ackerman, you have a lot of explaining to do. Turn around and put your arms all the way to the back, Ackerman.

~You put the shackles on him.

Levi: Tch.

~Levi glares at you.

Isabel: Levi-Bro!

Farlan: Levi!

You: You three! On your knees, now!

Isabel: ...

Farlan: ...

Levi: ...

Erwin: Well! You heard the Commander! On your knees!

Levi, Farlan and Isabel get on their knees.

You: How did you three got these ODM gears?

It is against the law to steal military equipment. And no one outside the military can use the ODM gear. These are valuable to advance our goals in killing titans and keeping the country safe.

Levi: ...

You: I’d like to know who provided you these and who trained you three to use the ODM gear. That person will be executed as well for treason.

Farlan/Isabel/Levi: ...

You: One of you, answer me, dammit!

Erwin grabs Levi by the hair and pins his head against the ground. Levi death glares at Erwin.

Levi: Tch!!

Farlan/Isabel: Levi!!

You: Either one of you speaks or I’ll give the signal to cut your leader’s head off.

Farlan: N-no! W-wait! Please...We...didn’t steal the ODM gear... we found them near the dead bodies of some Survey Corps men.

You: Are there more?

Farlan: No. Just these three, as far as it concernes us. Levi got one for each of us.

You: I see. And who trained you three? It must be someone with a lot of experience since you guys perfect the ODM gear like a professional.

Farlan: W-we are self thought.

Erwin: What?

You: Self thought?!

Isabel: Bro was the first to perfect the ODM gear. What took him a few months to learn, it took Farlan and I almost two years.

You: Is that true, Ackerman?

~You look at Levi.

Levi: ...yes.

Erwin: So, you are the mastermind behind all this, huh? Natural of an Ackerman. Highly skilled thanks to their genes.

Levi: ...

You: ...I have to say...I am truly amazed by how skillful you three are. I’ve being in the Survey Corps for so long, and I directly train cadets with their ODM gear together with Erwin...and we know that perfecting the use of this equipment can take years before we let them go into battle against the titans...

Erwin: I agree with the Commander...I’m sure the scouts here all agree.

Scouts: Yes!

You walk towards Levi and kneel in front of him.

You: Hey, Ackerman. I got an offer for you.

Levi: What do you want from me, bitch?

Erwin: Watch your language in front of the Commander!

~Erwin presses Levi’s head harder against the ground.

Levi: Tch!!

You: Erwin, I need to see this man straight in the face. Lift his face up.

Erwin: As you wish, Commander.

~Erwin pulls Levi by the hair and straightens him up, but still on his knees.

You: Much better.

Levi glares at you.

You: Stop being defensive with me. I got a good offer for you and your friends.

Erwin: Hm?

Levi: ...

You: First of all, let me present myself. Got to make this proper. I’m Commander Y/N L/N. What is yours, Ackerman?

Levi: ...Levi.

You: Levi Ackerman. Le...vi... Ackerman. And your friends are Farlan and Isabel. Ok. Got it. Won’t forget it.

Levi: ...

You: Your self thought skills have earned my respect and admiration. I’d like to offer something without precedent.

Erwin: Commander...

You signal Erwin to shush and let you continue.

You: Would you three like to join the Survey Corps?

Erwin: _What?!!_ C-Commander!

Scouts: ?!!

Farlan/Isabel: ?!!!!

~They open their eyes wide in surprise.

Levi: ?! ...

Erwin: Commander, they are not considered citizens to join the Survey Corps.

You: Ah, I already thought about that detail. I’ll make them citizens.

Everyone: ?!!!

You: I’ll have in my possession the documents for their citizenship. But, I won’t give it to them that easily. I’ll let them join the Survey Corps under certain conditions.

Erwin: What are those?

You: They have to train with the rest of the Survey Corps for six months, and prove their skills, commitment and loyalty to us, their comrades, and to the country in an expedition outside the walls.

Erwin: ...Commander, I don’t think this is legal...

You: I decide who enters and who leaves the Survey Corps. If I see potential, I’ll recognize it. I think these three will make a good addition to our military, especially Ackerman. Really enjoyed our fight back there. Its been a while I don’t encounter such an intense rival.

Erwin: ...

~Erwin looks at Levi with a serious look, as if jeolous by your sudden compliment at Levi.

You: So...What do you say, Levi Ackerman? I’m waiting...The choice is yours.

Farlan and Isabel both look at Levi.

Levi: ...I’ll join.

Farlan/Isabel: ?!!!

Erwin: !!! ...

You: Heh. Smart choice.

You then proceed to look at Farlan and Isabel.

You: What about you two? You staying in this shit hole or going upstairs?

Isabel: I go wherever Levi-Bro goes!

Farlan: Same here!

Levi looks at his friends with surprise at their answer. This was true friendship. All they ever wanted was to get out of the Underground and have a better future. Maybe this was the last option that ever crossed their mind as it was impossible to even imagine it, but here it was. The opportunity of a lifetime. Levi knew that. The fact that they were given this second chance and were not sent directly to execution was something they were grateful for.

You: Excellent. Then it is settled.

Erwin: ...

You: Of course, this doesn’t mean you three will be dressed as Survey Corps starting tomorrow. As I said, you have to get through training first like any other cadet.

Erwin: For just in case, I suggest they are placed under our supervision at all times, Commander.

You: Yes. You three will be supervised by Erwin and I. For safety measures, the Ackerman will be locked in a chamber in the HQ dungeon. I don’t want the mastermind getting loose. There will be a guard watching over you 24/7.

Levi: ?! ...tch.

Isabel: What?! No! I don’t want to be apart from Levi-Bro!

You: What are you? His girlfriend?

Farlan: We are like a family! Never been apart since childhood.

You: Hm. I see...Well, I’m sorry. Those are the rules. During the day you’ll be together. So, stop whining. After the expedition, we’ll see how it goes. Only by then I’ll decide if to flex these security measures.

Levi: ...

You: And don’t try anything fishy. Remember I have your passport out of this hellhole in my hands. I can always make the command to kick you three back down here until you rot.

Levi: ...

Isabel: witch...

Farlan: Isabel! ...

You: I’ll...ignore that...Erwin! Let’s get moving.

Erwin: Yes, Commander. You heard her! Let’s get moving out of here.

You all get back to your horses. It was already night time. Levi, Farlan and Isabel were placed in a carriage pulled by two horses, Erwin’s and yours. You two kept an eye on the trio all the way back to the Survey Corps HQ.

Isabel was in awe watching her surroundings as it was her first time out of the Underground. Farlan was stargazing, and Levi was looking at the way with a thoughtful face.

You: Heh, Erwin, how are you feeling? The cut was deep, huh?

Erwin: It kinda was, but I managed to control the bleeding with the help of the scouts. Thanks for worrying.

You: Of course, dummy! Why wouldn’t I?

Erwin: For a second I thought I was going to die and...never get to see your pretty face again.

~Erwin speaks high enough for Levi to listen to him, then looks back at Levi with a sidelong glance.

You: Erwin...low your voice. If someone listens, what they’ll think?

Erwin: Let them think whatever. You do have a pretty face.

Levi: ...

You: What got into you all of the sudden, Erwin?

Erwin: Nothing. You just made me fall deeper in love with you after what happened in the Underground.

You: ...Heh. I was amazing, wasn’t I?

Erwin: Reckless, stubborn...but wonderful.

You blush at Erwin’s words.

Levi just rolls his eyes and looks at Farlan and Isabel. Farlan is looking at Isabel and so is Levi. Isabel is laying her head on Farlan’s lap.

Levi: Heh. She fell asleep.

Farlan: Its the result of a hyperactive kid. Once her energy runs out, she just falls asleep like a coma.

~Farlan is petting Isabel’s head and gently playing with her hair.

Levi: ...You and Isabel...

Farlan: Eh? Uh...n-no...we...um...

~Farlan is blushing and laughing nervously.

Levi: Heh. Chill. I’m happy for you two.

Farlan: Levi...

~says Farlan looking at Levi with watery eyes.

Levi: Finally...we are out of that shit hole... I wonder what’s in store for us after tonight...

Farlan: ...We’ll we stay together?

Levi: ...Of course, Farlan.

Farlan smiles and looks at Isabel.

Farlan: Isabel, we will have a better future together.

*At HQ*

You: Welcome to the Survey Corps Headquarters, your new home!

Levi: A castle? ...

Farlan: Woah. It’s bigger than I thought. Isabel! Wake up!

Isabel: ?! Huh... Woah!

You: Awesome upgrade to your home back in the Underground, huh?

Isabel: T-thank you!

Farlan: It is!

You: What do you think, Ackerman?

Levi: ...Its filthy...

You: Eh?

Total silence. Just the wind blowing. A tumbleweed rolls in front of you guys.

Erwin: ...

You: ...Well, Mr.Ackerman, now that you insist, be my guest to clean this place with your friends.

Levi: ?!

Farlan: Levi!

Isabel: Levi-Bro!!! Ugh...you clean freak! Now we got to clean!

You: That will be part of your training. We’ll see if you get a bit of discipline around here and know who is in charge.

Levi: Tch.

Erwin: Ackerman, follow me. You’ll be sleeping in the dungeon.

Levi: Better not smell like pig shit.

Erwin: Doesn’t smell like flowers either.

Isabel: Levi-Bro hates filth. He is a very neat person. A dungeon is definitely not a place suitable for him.

You: We got nowhere else for him at the moment. He needs to be supervised at all times. The dungeon it is. Period.

Levi: I’ll be fine, Isabel. Don’t worry. I’ve been in worse places.

Erwin: C’mon, Ackerman. Move.

Farlan: ...see you tomorrow, Levi.

Isabel: Good night, Levi-Bro!

Levi: ...night.

Erwin takes Levi to a chamber in the dungeon. Levi is still in shackles.

You: Now, you two follow me. I’ll show you your dorms.

You take Farlan to his dorm.

You: Oooh Mike! I got a new roommate for you!

Mike: A girl?!

You: Eh?! No, you perv! You know that is not allowed.

Mike: Ugh. Not even a a privilege for being a squad leader?

You: No. Not even I have that “privilege”.

Mike: I don’t believe that but ok.

You: ?!!!

Mike: Sooooo, who is this? And what do you mean new roommate?! I need my privacy!

You: ... _Does he know that Erwin and I spent a night together in my room?..._

Mike: Y/N! Helloooo?

You snap out of it. You were lost in thought.

You: ... T-this is Farlan....Farlan, Mike...Mike, Farlan.

Mike: Hey, kiddo. New cadet?

They both shake hands.

Farlan: Y-yes...

Mike: Where are you from?

You: Mike, I’m going to be straightforward. He is from the Underground. One of the ODM gear thieves. So is this girl, and th-

Mike: And the Ackerman?....He is here?!

You: Yes. Erwin and I will personally supervise the Ackerman.

Mike: Good... you’ll need all the support you can get. Those people are dangerous.

You: He is cooperating. So far nothing suspicious.

Mike: Hm...still, watch your back.

You: Will do. Now, I trust you to watch over this kid. I’m going to take this girl to Hange.

Mike: Hey, what’s your name, beautiful? Are those huge green eyes really yours?

~Mike gets closer to Isabel.

Isabel: Eh? Grrr... Yes! Stay back!

Farlan: Don’t call her beautiful...Stay away from her.

Mike: She your chick?

Farlan: Yes.

Mike: Ah. Ok. Heh. I’ll respect. Sorry, miss.

Farlan glares at Mike.

You: Well, you two have a good night. I’ll take Isabel now to Hange. Bye, Mike, Farlan.

You leave and go to Hange’s dorm. She is not there.

You: Hangeeeee! Hm? Hange? ...

Isabel: ?

You: She must be experimenting with the titans... Come, Isabel.

Isabel: Ok...

You two walk towards Hange’s lab.

Isabel: Hey, Commander...

You: Yes?

Isabel: How long will Levi-Bro stay in the dungeon?

You: ...Until I say so.

Isabel: ...He is not a bad person. He is really caring and protective.

You start thinking about the moment he protected you from the fall.

You: ...

Isabel: His childhood was...horrible...a living nightmare...and he had no choice but to learn how to defend himself and survive on his own in the Underground. He may be emotionless, serious, stubborn, short tempered, but he is kind.

You: ...I’ll keep that in mind.

Isabel: ! T-thank you, Commander!

You: Oh! There is Hange. Hange!!

Hange: !! Y/N! Welcome back! How was the Underground? Found anything interesting down there?

You: You could say I did.

Hange: Really?! Was it a whole new specie of tiran?!

You: Hmmm... I did find an abnormal... but he...is not a titan, but a person.

Hange: An abnormal person?!

You: Yes...

Hange: Who?! Where is he?! How big is he?!

You burst into laughter thinking about Levi’s height.

Hange: What’s so funny, Y/N?

You: Oh Hange, its nothing. It’s just that the abnormal person I’m telling you about is not really a tall person, but he is very skilled, intimidating and dangerous.

Hange: Ah. I see.

You: We have an Ackerman in our dungeon.

Hange: An Ackerman?!! Now that’s a rare human breed! Almost extinct, or maybe he is the last one! ...I need to experiment him!!

Isabel: Eh?!! No!! You won’t experiment on my Levi-Bro!

You: What?! No! We need him alive and well.

Hange: Aaaah! Not even a blood test? I really want to know the source of their super human strength!

You: ...Maybe a blood test won’t hurt. I’m curious, too.

Hange: Yay!!!

Isabel: Grrr...

Hange: And who is this girl?

You explain everything to Hange just like you did to Mike, and that Isabel will be Hange’s new roommate.

Hange: Hm, I see. Well, ok! It will be fun having a roommate from the Underground! That way I can ask her all about the place aaaaand about the Ackerman.

Isabel: ...

You: Well, have fun you two. I’ll leave to check on Erwin. He must be waiting for me in the dungeon. Hopefully he is still in one piece.

Hange: Ok! Good night, Y/N!

You: Good night to both. Bye!

Isabel: Bye!

You leave to the dungeon to meet up with Erwin and Levi.

Levi is locked in a chamber. He was still in shackles. He is just sitting on a bed glaring at Erwin.

Erwin: For such a small man, you sure have a big attitude. How tall are you?

Levi: Tch.

Erwin: Heh. I’ll assume you are on the low five feet. Well, Y/N is about (your height), so maybe you are around there somewhere. Hm, 5 feet with three inches maybe?

Levi: ...

Erwin: I’m going to be honest with you. I really hate you being here.

Levi keeps glaring at Erwin.

Erwin: I hate it that you have become the sensation of the day. Ackerman this, Ackerman that. You and your damn bloodline. Y/N is all about you. It’s annoying me.

Levi: Not my fault she finds me more amusing than you.

~Levi smirks.

Erwin: What did you just say, shorty?!

~Erwin death glares at Levi.

Levi: What you heard.

Erwin: Let me make this clear, for just in case. She is my girl.

Levi: Do I fucking care? I don’t give three fucks about her.

Erwin: You better not, or I’ll be the one to make your bloodline extinct.

Levi: Heh. I’d like to see you try. Why don’t you come in here and fight me? You are all talk because I’m behind these bars in shackles. If I were outside, I’d kick your ass, humiliate you in front of your girl, and fuck her after.

~Levi was annoying Erwin on purpose just to pass the time.

Erwin: What?!!!!

You walk in.

You: Erwin, I’m here!

Erwin: ! Y/N...

Levi: ...

You: Erwin, everything in order with the Ackerman?

Erwin: Yes...

You: Good. I see he is well locked. Um, Erwin...why is he still in shackles? What if he has to use the toilet?

Erwin: You have the keys.

You: Ah. True... I’ll go in to remove his shackles.

Erwin: No!

You: Eh? Why not?

Erwin: I’ll do it. Its too risky.

You: ...Erwin...you are overprotecting me again...

Erwin: I won’t let you. Are you insane? Its like if you were talking directly into a lion’s cage!

You: Well, if he tries anything funny, I’ll know how to defend myself. Besides, you are here with me. If anything, you’ll back me up, right?

Erwin: ...

You: I’m going in, Ackerman. Don’t try anything stupid.

Levi: ...

~Levi is glaring at Erwin, then at you.

You: Can you stop glaring at me? I’m here to remove the shackles, unless you want to sleep with them. You tell me.

Levi: ...

You: Well, what will it be?

Levi: Remove them.

You: Heh. Beg me.

Levi: ?! Tch.

Erwin: ...

You: Beg me to remove them.

Levi: ...no.

You: Say “Please, Commander, free me from my shackles.”

Levi: Fuck you.

You: ?! Say it!

Erwin: Y/N, you’ll piss him off. You are literally inside the lion’s cage now.

You: Tch. Fine.

~You proceed to remove Levi’s shackles.

Erwin swiftly pulls out his blade close to Levi’s neck.

Erwin: Try anything funny and I’ll decapitate you instantly.

Levi: ...

You: Erwin...

Erwin: Get out, Y/N. I’ll follow you.

You: Ok...

Levi keeps glaring at Erwin. Erwin retreats slowly out and locks the chamber where Levi is imprisoned.

You: Ok. Glad that’s over... I sense such tension between you two... I hope you get along. Erwin, he is a new cadet. I am counting on you to show him the way of the Survey Corps.

Erwin: ...

Levi: ...

You: Ackerman.

Levi: Hm?

You: Have a good night. And welcome to the surface.

Levi: ...

~Levi slowly nods as thank you. Deep inside Levi was really grateful for the opportunity that you had given him and his friends to come to the surface and ask to join the Survey Corps. He was just non verbal about it.

You: Guard, keep an eye on the Ackerman at all times.

Guard: Yes, Commander!

Erwin: Y/N...

You: Hm?

Erwin: Can we meet up in your office now?

You: Now? Erwin, it is 11 PM. I’m really exhausted, and I really need a shower.

Erwin: ...Alright...We’ll talk tomorrow then.

You: Thanks for understanding. Good night.

Erwin: ...Good night...

You walk back to your office, which inside was your room, too.

Erwin hears Levi chuckle softly.

Erwin: ... Guard. Leave us alone for a moment. I need to speak privately to the Ackerman.

Guard: Yes, sir!

~The guard leaves for a while so Erwin and Levi talk privately.

Erwin: What are you laughing at, creep?

Levi: It seems someone was left in heat tonight. Tsk tsk tsk. Poor thing. Accept it. She is just not into you.

Erwin: How would you know?! You just got here!

Levi: I watched and heard you two all the way. You seem desperate for her. Its so noticeable.

Erwin: I’m not!

Levi: If she were into you, she would’ve accept your offer. Its more than obvious your intentions with her at this hour of the night. She knows it, and she is not interested.

Erwin: Just so you know, I already made her my woman.

Levi: And she still doesn’t want to spend another night with you? That’s sad.

Erwin: ...

Levi: You didn’t rock her world like a real man.

Erwin: Oh. And I suppose you consider yourself a man, little man? You are a joke.

Levi: Oh, I am, and I bet I can rock her world and make her beg me for more.

Erwin: Grrr!! I’m going to fucking kill you! Where are the damn keys? Ugh! She took them! Damn it.

Levi smirks and keeps annoying Erwin.

Levi: See? She even kept the keys to herself to come play with me whenever she feels like it.

Erwin: Tch. Bastard. You should’ve stayed in the damn Underground to rot. I don’t know what she saw in you in the first place. You are an asshole.

Levi: Question.

Erwin: What?!

Levi: Do you consider the Commander...a good girl?

Erwin: Of course she is!

Levi: Ah. That explains. Did you know good girls have a thing for bad boys?

Erwin: ?!!!!!

Levi smirks and chuckles.

Erwin: Asshole!!!

~Erwin leaves pissed off out of the dungeon towards your office.

Levi sighs.

Levi: So easy to play with his mind. If only he knew I was purposely getting on his nerves just to tick him off.

Levi lays on the bed thinking about everything that happened during the day. Suddenly, the scene of him protecting you crosses his mind.

Levi: ! ...

~Levi opens his eyes wide remembering how he absorbed the fall and embraced you into safety. In his thoughts...

Levi: ... _What...happened back there?... Why did I...protect her?...My body... It was as if it acted on his own...I’ve never felt that urge...not even with Isabel...tch. What’s happened to me?!_

Then Levi starts remembering his fight with you.

Levi: ... _Her fighting skills...her ferocity...she was fearless, no sense of danger at all...stubborn, reckless...suicidal going against me on her own...Heh...I guess that’s why she is the Commander... Oh what the fuck am I thinking?! This crap. Why the fuck do I have that damn brat in my head?! Tch. Is being in the Survey Corps something I really wanted for Farlan, Isabel and I?... That’s the question. I need to plan a way to get those damn documents from that bitch, and get the fuck out of here with Farlan and Isabel. I am not staying in this filthy dungeon for six months or until that bitch says otherwise_.

*At your office/room*

You just got out of a nice warm shower. The towel was wrapped around your body. You were searching for your pajamas when you heard a loud knock on your door.

You: Hm?! Who the fuck is knocking so loud at this hour?! Name and business!!

Erwin: Y/N, open up!!

You: Erwin?...

~You raise an eyebrow.

Erwin: Open the door!

You: ...Ok ok! Coming!

~You open the door and find a annoyed Erwin. He gets in your office and slams door. You hear he locks the door behind you.

You: E-Erwin, what’s wrong? You don’t look well...Are you alright? You seem pissed off...Please give me a moment for me to dress up. Wait here.

Erwin: No.

~Erwin grabs your wrist and pulls you close to him. You are holding on to your towel like if your life depended on it.

You: ?!!! E-Erwin! Y-you are hurting me. L-let me go!

~You try to free yourself but he is way stronger than you.

Erwin pins you against a wall and kisses your lips and neck passionately, wrapping his hands around your waist.

You: ?!! Erwin!!! Stop!!!

~You slap Erwin in the face. He immediately stops.

Erwin: ...

You: What the fuck got into you?!!!

Erwin: ...

~Erwin is looking down at the floor feeling ashamed of what he just did.

You: Get off me! What’s the matter with you?!

~You push him away.

Erwin: ...Why don’t you want to spend another night with me?... I heard you moaning that night... I thought I was pleasing you... Do you find me man enough?...Why can’t you give me a chance?...

You: ...Erwin...We already talked about this...Why...again? This is hurting us...our friendship...

Erwin: ...I have a question...

You: ...what?

Erwin: Why did you keep the keys to the dungeon’s chambers?

You: Eh? Well, I am the Commander. As far as I remembered, I’ve always had the keys under my custody. Part of my duties as a Commander is to keep safe the keys to the dungeon’s chambers. Nothing else. Why the question?

Erwin: ....I’d like to have the keys from now on...

You: What? No. You are a Squad Leader. It is not part of your duties to have the keys. I’m the one responsible for them.

Erwin: I don’t want you to go alone into the dungeon to see the Ackerman.

You: Wait...Is this all because of him?! Erwin, are you jeolous? Why?! You have no reason for that. I’ve never seen you act this way. Why are you being so overprotective with me?!

Erwin: ...

You: You changed after we...that night... Erwin... what happened between you and I that night...It was...

Erwin: A mistake? Something you regret? Not good enough?

You: ! N-no no no! Y-you were amazing! ....You...you really did made me feel...wonderful...I really was pleased with everything...but...We just got carried away by the heat of the moment...we had drank a bit celebrating the success of the expedition and...it just happened...

Erwin: It didn’t mean anything to you?

You: ...It did...You are my best friend...Anything we do means a lot to me... And I...just felt confident in the moment and safe in your arms... and we ended up doing it...but...

Erwin: It’s been almost a month since that...and you never asked me for it again...

You: Precisely. What I’m trying to say is that...What happened between us...doesn’t mean...I’m your woman... It doesn’t mean that I became yours or your property...It doesn’t mean we are in a relationship. I’m so sorry, Erwin... I’m sorry if I made you understand that.

Erwin: ...

You: I don’t want our friendship to be ruined. I really don’t. I still love you very much, and you are so dear to me. But you have to understand. I don’t have feelings towards you as a woman. I don’t see you as a sexual partner. I see you as a best friend...it could sound weird after we had sex, but...I see you as a brother....

Erwin: ...

You: And...you know you...were my first one...That makes it even more special...I’ll always remember it...But...that’s it...

Erwin: ...

You: Erwin...

Erwin: ...I’ll see you tomorrow...

You: Erwin...

Erwin walks sad out of your office. You sit on the corner of your bed and start crying. It hurt you that the man you considered your best friend was hurt because of you. You were confused by the whole situation and his sudden jeolousy over the Ackerman.

To be continued...

Hey! Thanks for reading. This story will continue. Please comment your thoughts about it! It means a lot to me to know what you think of the story so far. I invite you to read my other stories if you haven’t! Take care!


	2. Jeolousy and Tea

The next day, you wake up and walk to the dining hall where everyone is having breakfast, except Erwin. You get worried and ask around for him, but no one knows where he is. They all say they haven’t seen him since yesterday. You decide to go check if he is in his office, but no signs of him there either. Then, you see Hange.

You: Hange! I’m so happy I see you. Good morning. Have you seen Erwin?

Hange: Good morning, Y/N! And no. I haven’t seen him. He is not in his office?

You: No...

Hange: Weird. Have you checked if he is in the field?

You: I don’t think so. The cadets are still eating breakfast. There is still an hour left before training.

Hange: Hm...Have you checked the dungeon? Maybe he is with the Ackerman.

You: ...Maybe you are right...I’ll go check.  
Thanks, Hange.

Hange: No problem! And hurry up! Bring me the Ackerman. I already want to meet him! 

You: Ahaahah. You will. Soon. Very soon. I’ll go get him now....Now that you mention him, he must be hungry. I’ll take him breakfast.

Hange: What if Erwin already did?

You: ...I...highly doubt it...

Hange: Ok! Then, go go go! Before no eggs and bacon are left.

You giggle and go quickly to fill up a plate with all the breakfast goodies you could find. were serving the food excitedly as if you were getting food for a new pet.

Mike: What’s with the smile and all the food, Y/N? You got a dog or something? 

Y/N: Oh! Morning, Mike! This is for the Ackerman. He must be hungry. I had totally forgotten to give the order for him to be fed during his stay in the dungeon. 

Mike: Well, he is technically a prisoner at the moment, right?

You: Um...more like...conditionally...imprisoned...with certain restrictions but also liberties...

Mike: ...Yeah. You know what you are doing, Y/N. 

You: Yeah. I understand myself. Erwin does, too.

Mike: Hey, now that you talk about Erwin... I haven’t seen him. Have you?

You: No...Just last night...

Mike: Ah. I see. Hey, Y/N...I’m curious, and I’ll go straightforward.

You: ...

Mike: Are you and Erwin dating?

You: Eh?! W-what?! No!  
~You open your eyes wide and get nervous. 

Mike: Are you sure? Don’t lie to me...

You: Fuck! My gut feeling was right! Mike seems to know something...or worse, heard something!

~You thought.

Mike: Hey, I don’t mind. You two have known each other for such a long time that I ship you guys anytime anywhere.  
~Mike pats you in the shoulders and walks away smiling.

You: ... We are not dating...  
~You said in your mind. Frustration was kicking in because you felt like a pressure that people expected you to be with Erwin, but in reality, you just see him as a best friend.

Isabel: Commander L/N!

You: Hm? Oh. Hi, Isabel. How was your first night here?

Isabel: It was great! I love it here.

You: I’m so happy to hear that! Did Hange treat you well?

Isabel: Yes! Hange is very nice. She is like the big sister I never had. We talked about many things. 

You: Ah, Hange is very talkative. You’ll never get bored with her. 

Suddenly, Furlan appears.

Furlan: Isabel!

Isabel: Furlan!

~They kiss each other in the lips right in front of you.

You: Bruh. Um...guys...With all respect...You can’t do that...here...publicly...Please keep your relationship as discreet as possible...

Furlan: Oh...ok...sorry, Commander.

Isabel: ...Oh, Commander, where is Levi-Bro?

You: Still at the dungeon.

Furlan: What?! Why?

Isabel: He must be hungry!

You: I’m on it. Don’t worry. See this? All this for him.

Furlan: Eggs with bacon?

Isabel: Uh oh... Levi-Bro is allergic to eggs...

You: Eh...oh...um...Then...what does he usually have for breakfast?

Isabel and Furlan: tea!

You: Tea? Only that? 

Furlan: Well, whenever we could have bread and meat, then we would have that.

Isabel: But it was usually not the case.

You: hmm...you guys were really poor down there, huh?

Isabel: We did have a bit for a living, but not to have fancy meals.

You: Ok...I’ll take that to him with some fresh baked bread and ham, then.

Isabel: Thank you! 

Furlan: Thank you, miss! We’ll we meet with him later?

You: Of course. See you later, cadets.  
~Furlan and Isabel walk away together, and you stay removing the eggs from Levi’s plate. You walk towards the cook to ask for tea.

You: Excuse me, cook.

Cook: Hm? Ah! Commander! What can I serve you today?

You: Do you by any chance have tea?

Cook: Tea? I’m sorry. We don’t. Tea is usually expensive and we don’t serve it around here to the cadets. I didn’t know you were into tea, ma’am.

You: Oh no, it’s not for me. Anyways, thank you! I’ll see what I can find.

Cook: Ok! If you need anything else, let me know!

You: Actually, yes.

Cook: What is it? Anything for my beautiful Commander.

You: Oh, you. Ahahah. Stop with the flirt, old man. I have a special request.

Cook: Ok. I’m all ears. Your wish is my command.

You: Can you please make a breakfast option for people allergic to eggs? Also, one for vegetarians. I heard the other day a cadet crying because Sasha made her eat a piece of meat...and the girl was a vegetarian...she felt guilty for a month.

Cook: Oh...Sure, miss! Will do! 

You: Thank you! Bye!  
~You wave bye at the cook and go to your office.

You: I’ll just make tea myself real quick and take this to the Ackerman. Poor thing. I forgot he eats, too. Lol. No wonder he is so short. His body runs on bread and tea.  
~You start brewing one of your finest teas.

You: Perfect! Tastes delicious. This tea will help the Ackerman to have a good start on today’s duties.  
~You pack everything, and search for the dungeon keys but can’t find them.

You: That’s odd... I remember I placed them here next to the cookie jar. Weird... Ugh. Why am I so disorganized?! I can’t remember where I put them. Crappy memory. Oh well, I don’t have time. The guard has a copy. I’ll just tell him to open up for me.  
~You leave and walk towards the dungeon to meet up with Levi.

You: Morning, guard. Have you seen Erwin?

Guard: Yes. He left a few minutes ago.

You: Oh...For how long was he in the dungeon?

Guard: For an hour or less.

You: Ok...thanks.  
~You proceed to walk in the dungeon towards Levi’s chamber. 

You: Ackerman, I brought you breakf- Ackerman!  
~You see Levi’s both wrists with handcuffs and chained to the wall of his chamber. He was on his knees, bleeding from his nose and lip, and had a bruised cheek. He was death glaring at you:

Levi: ...tch.

You: Ackerman, what happened to you?! Who did this?!

Levi: Your fucking boyfriend.

You: Erwin?

Levi: You got more than one, bitch? Of course I’m talking about that asshole.

You were so mad because you knew why Erwin did that to Levi. It made no sense. This jealousy was getting out of control.

You: I’m so mad right now! How did he enter into your chamber without the keys?! Wait...That bastard! He took my keys without me noticing! No wonder I couldn’t find them earlier! 

You open your eyes wide in shock wondering when he got access to the keys. Last time you remembered, the keys were in your possession before you took a shower yesterday.

Levi: Oi oi oi! Free me from this! I see no point being chained here!

You: Guard! I need the key to the Ackerman’s dungeon!

Guard: Here, Commander!

You: Thank you. You may leave us alone. I’ll return it later.

Guard: I’m sorry, ma’am. I can’t do that.

Levi: ?

You: Eh?! Why not? Are you questioning an order, guard?!

Guard: I’m sorry. Squad Leader Smith specifically told me not to let you alone with the Ackerman if you were to ask for the keys to enter his chamber.

You: What?! Who does he think he is?! Ugh! I’m tired of this! Guard! I am the Commander here, and my word goes above Squad Leader Smith’s! Am I clear?! 

Guard: But ma’am, it is for your own safety. Mr. Smith is doing this to prote-

You: Did I made myself clear, damn it?! I am the Commander! Fuck what he says! I don’t need him to babysit me! He is not my bodyguard!

Guard: !!! Y-yes, ma’am!

You: Commander to you!!!!

Guard: !!!  
~The guard runs away back to his guardian spot in the entrance.

Levi: ...

You: I’m so fucking talking to Erwin about this...this has to stop!  
~You open Levi’s chamber and walk towards him.

You put Levi’s breakfast on top of a small table inside the chamber and proceed to free him for the chains.

You: ...Actually, I should clean you up before freeing you. 

Levi: Tch. I don’t need your help. I can clean it myself. Just free me, bitch. 

You smack Levi in the head.

You: Stop talking to me like that, asshole! I’m trying to be nice to you and you are so fucking rude! Didn’t your mother teach you manners or how to treat a girl?!

Levi: ....

Levi stays awkwardly silent.

You: ...

Levi: ...

You: ... Now, let me clean that blood off. You can’t go to the field like this...

You look for some wet toilet paper, then return in front of Levi. 

You: I’m going to clean your face, ok?

Levi: ...  
~Levi moves his head to the side as a “no, fuck off.”

You: Hey, stop with the attitude. Cooperate with me...

Levi: Don’t touch my face with your filthy hands.

You: Um...you are the filthy one here...remember? My hands are very clean. 

Levi: ...Why are you doing this?

You: ...Because I feel responsible...This shouldn’t have happened...I’m sorry...

Levi: ...Why do you feel responsible? 

You: ...It’s a long and complicated story...it doesn’t matter...

Levi: Apparently it does matter to you.

You: It does, but I really don’t want to talk about it.

Levi: Your boyfriend has guts. But I’m going to kick his ass when I get out of here. He has no idea what awaits hims.

You: Levi...

Levi: I’m going to kill that asshole.

You: Levi!

Levi: ...

You: I’m going to keep an eye on you if those are your intentions! I won’t let you lay a finger on Erwin.

Levi: Control your boyfriend’s jeolousy or I’ll end up killing him.

You: He is not my boyfriend! Stop saying he is! Ugh!!

Levi: ...If he is not your boyfriend, then what the fuck does he have with you?!

You: He loves me! He is in love with me! But I just see him as a best friend! Now stop asking questions!

Levi: ...

You: ...Let me clean your face and blood so you can have your damn breakfast and join the rest of the cadets for training. I got stuff to do...

Levi: ...

You grab Levi’s chin and move his face to your direction. You proceed to gently clean Levi’s face. 

Levi: Ow...tch. More gentle, bit-

You glare at him before he calls you bitch again.

Levi: ...  
~He stays quiet and lets you proceed. 

You keep cleaning his face and remove the blood from his nose and lip. Levi complains a bit but holds the pain. Your e/c eyes and his steel blue eyes met a few times. Levi was just starting at you while you cleaned and took care of his bruises and bloody nose and lip.

You: ...  
~You were blushing slightly.

Levi: ...  
~Levi saw you were slightly red, but said nothing.

You: He hurt you bad...

Levi: ...You mean with hate?

You: ...I’m so sorry...

Levi: I’m fine, really. I’ve been in worse situations. 

You: How...did this happen?...

Levi: He just took advantage of me saying you had given the order to handcuff me again and chain me to the wall. Once he did, he started to punch me in the face.

You: !!!

Levi: He wasn’t man enough to fight me without the handcuffs. Heh. I’m sure if I was free in that moment, it would’ve been a different story. He would be dead.

You: ...

Levi: Asshole doesn’t know who I am. Tch.

You: ...There. Face clean...Now I’ll free you. Don’t try anything stupid.

Levi: ...

You remove the handcuffs and unchain Levi.

You: You are free. 

Levi massages his wrists.

Levi: ...Aren’t you afraid of me?

You: ? Why would I? I’m cautious with you because I know how clever you can be, but I’m not afraid of you.

Levi: ...heh. 

You: Don’t try anything stupid while I’m inside here with you...

Levi: ...

You: ...

Levi notices a plate with food behind you.

Levi: What is that behind you, on the table?

You: Oh! I almost forgot. This is your breakfast. Here! You need it to have strength for today’s training.

Levi: Thanks...what is it?

You: It’s bread, ham, fruits, and tea! Here. No eggs. Isabel told me you were allergic to eggs. 

Levi: Tea?

You: Yes! Let me serve you some.

Levi: ...

You: Come here. Sit.  
~You serve Levi some tea and hand it to him.

You: Here. 

Levi: ...How do I know it’s not poisoned?

You: ...I’m sure its not.

Levi: How sure are you?

You: ...I bet my life on it sure.  
~You are shy to tell him you made it since you have no idea if he will like it.

Levi: Drink it.

You: Eh?

Levi: Drink it, too.

You: Are you inviting me to drink tea with you? Is that what you want?  
~You said teasingly and laughed.

Levi: ...maybe.

You: ...  
~You blush.

Levi: Drink tea with me...but you first. 

You: You sure have trust issues...

Levi: Many have tried to kill me before, and many people want my head on a plate. I don’t know if you are one of them.

You: Yeah. I want your head on a plate. On this damn plate of food. Eat!

Levi: Drink!

You: Ugh!  
~You drink the tea from his cup because it was the only cup around.

Levi: ...

You: There! Are you happy?!

Levi: ...  
~Levi grabs and lifts the cup in his unusual way, and drinks from it, but then notices you acting weird.

You: Uh, I think I feel dizzy...  
~You start making chocking sounds.

Levi: ?!!! Tch! See?! You want to kill me! Bitch! The tea was pois-

You burst in laughter.

You: ahahahaaaha! You fell for it!

Levi: ?!!

You kept laughing at Levi.

Levi: ...bitch.

You: I don’t mind that “bitch”. I deserve it. Ahahahahah! Anyways...did you like the “poisoned” tea?

Levi: ...yes.

You: Was it...deadly delicious?

Levi: ...mhm...  
~Answers Levi while drinking from it again. 

You: mhm means?

Levi: Brat, stop asking questions and let me enjoy the damn tea...

You: ...

Levi: ...  
~He keeps drinking it.

You: ...Well, I got things to do...

Levi: ...

You: Keep enjoying the tea and the rest of the meal. I’ll come back later to take you with the rest of the cadets.

Levi: Do I have to go filthy like this?

You: No. I’ll tell the guard to take you to the showers here in the dungeon after you finish. I’ll bring your cadet clothes later for you to change. 

Levi: ...ok...

You: Well, see you later, Ackerman!  
~You turn around and walk towards the chamber’s door.

Levi: Hey, Commander...

You: Hm?  
~You turn around again looking at Levi’s direction.

Levi: ...Can you please bring me more of this tea later?

You: ?!!! ...  
~That’s all you wanted. His words were enough. In his own way he told you that he loved the tea and wanted more. You felt so happy about it. Of course, you hid your joy. 

You: Sure. I’ll bring it to you.

Levi: ...thank you.

You wave bye, lock chamber and walk away. 

You: Guard.

Guard: C-Commander!

You: I’m sorry about earlier...I was having a bad morning. Please, after the Ackerman finishes eating his breakfast, take him to the dungeon’s showers. I’ll bring his cadet clothes later for him to change.

Guard: Yes, ma’am!

You walk back to your office. 

You: Erwin...What got into you?...  
~You thought as you sat on your office chair.


End file.
